


In the Wake of the Hour

by Uuljeung



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uuljeung/pseuds/Uuljeung
Summary: I have many fears, many regrets, that I wish could be reversed. So many souls that've been stolen because of the decisions I have made. At the time, the precise moment where I made these choices, I thought I was doing right for the world. But in the end, it turned out I was harming the innocent.





	

Before I begin, let me start out by saying this is the first story, that I have posted on this site. So if you see any mistakes please, feel free to let me know. I can't speak English (verbally pronouncing the words are very difficult for me) very well, but I can read and write it (to a certain extent).

With that said, I will not get offended if there is any criticism that you may have for me, because I will understand.

. . .

"I never asked you to earn me. I wanted only that you should need me."

If there was one thing that I could say I was most comfortable with, it would be staying close to the ones I love. Those who bring me joy, who welcome me in friendship. Those who stay loyal and are ready to protect not only myself, but the others around them. Now, there may be some hardships, some worse than others however, there will always be a solution. Always...

I have many fears, many regrets, that I wish could be reversed. So many souls that've been stolen because of the decisions I have made. At the time, the precise moment where I made these choices, I thought I was doing right for the world. But in the end, it turned out I was harming the innocent. People and animals who hadn't a speck of darkness in their hearts, tortured, forced upon a spectrum of death.

Friendships that have gone to waste. Trust being broken. Irrefutable lying. All merged together to create a single, powerful, dark entity of hatred, that neither I, nor anyone I knew could control or destroy. It ravaged on the good, fueled by the bad, and nothing could stop it.

Stubborn. Ungrateful. Deceitful. All of which have been categorized unto me by those I thought could be trusted. Those I could lend my trust to. It was a false reality, that I had wanted far too much for. I did all I could for them, helped them through each and every one of their problems, and they rekindle my gratitude with such hateful words?

All of which, I can't blame them for. They may be right. I have no control, not like I used to. What if I am ungrateful and deceiving? As of now, it's as if a shadow is lurking over me, casting the nightly ghouls onto me, changing the being I know I am.

I'm not evil. I'd hate myself if that were true. I couldn't forgive myself. Couldn't live with myself. It wasn't my intention to have done what I did. I hardly even remember what I did. It's like the memory was wiped from my mind.

"Your path is not one of merit. Bring the recurring desires of your mind to me, every time they merge."

Am I the bad guy?

Am I the villain of this story? ...

No, I'm not. I simply can't be...can I?

I don't know what to think, don't know what to feel. If there was a single word that could explain this whole ordeal, it would be confusion.

Confusion.

It comes to me in a great quantity, unlike any other feeling. I don't like it, I can't help it. I can do nothing to stop it.

"They cannot shock me, for I willed them! And bring me your confusion, your fear, your craving, your anxiety, your inability to love the world, your hesitation to serve, your jealousy, all the deficiencies that defy your spiritual disciplines."

. . .

I know it may not make the most sense as of right now, but trust me, any questions that you have at the moment will certainly be answered in the later chapters. Simply think of this first chapter as a small preview to the story that is to come!

It is short, but don't worry, the next chapters will be much longer! So be prepared for that!

I've had this idea for quite a while, but never got around to actually writing it until now. Hopefully it turns out okay, but who knows? It may be awful :/ Ah well!


End file.
